yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Number
| japanese = Ｎｏ. | furigana = ナンバーズ | romaji = Nanbāzu | japanese translated = Numbers | english = Numbers | portuguese = | german = }} The Number monsters (abbreviated as in the OCG) are a series of special Exceed Monsters. According to the story of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, there are ninety-nine of them, so far, five of them are known. Story When Astral first appears to Yuma Tsukumo in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, it is revealed that he is trying to retrieve his lost memories, which have transformed into the ninety-nine "Numbers" cards. When they are Summoned, their respective numbers are printed on their users. They have been shown to be very dangerous, as their users are easily possessed by their power (with the exception of Yuma). It is said that these "Numbers" monsters cannot be killed with cards in this world. "Numbers" monsters can only be defeated by other "Numbers" monsters. However, when two or more "Numbers" confront themselves in a Duel they'll fight each other to consume one another. When a "Numbers" is defeated in a Duel by Yuma, Yuma obtains it, and its power is absorbed into Astral. Also when Yuma defeats a "Numbers" monster Astral gains another part of his memory. It is for this reason that Astral teams up with Yuma. Kaito Tenjo claims that the "Numbers" will destroy the world and wishes to destroy them. Abilities In the anime, "Numbers" have a few "special" abilities that are unique. "Numbers" can only be destroyed by another "Numbers". The "Numbers" amplify the darkness and desires of humans, whether these cause good or destruction. Also, when Summoned, "Numbers" have a special form that they first appear as, then they transform into their artwork. When a "Numbers" is defeated, they are absorbed into Astral, and can be used by any duelist whom Astral is currently with to battle another "Numbers". Each "Numbers" contains a piece of Astral's memory, which he recovers each time he absorbs one. Members Each "Numbers" monster has its respective number showing on a part of its body. Trivia * If all monsters in this archetype are shown during Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, then this archetype will be the largest archetype in the entire game, even topping such large archetypes such as "Blackwings", "The Six Samurai", and "Elemental Heroes". * In the anime, they have special signs on them which nobody except Astral can read. * They appear to have a common summon chant: "The (amount of Exceed Material Monsters being used) will open the overlay network! Exceed Summon! (Exceed Monster's name)!". * When the "Number" monster is Summoned, the number of the card appears somewhere on the card holder's body. Only Yuma excluded from this phenomenon due to partnership with Astral. * Each Number monster's appearances and effects seemed to be based off their original owners. ** Shark desires to be stronger and more powerful. This resulted in a Dragon-Type monster who can increase its own ATK. (Dragons usually focus on brute force.) ** Ukyo Kitano is a computer professor who also has skills in hacking. This gave the name, image, and effects of a Machine-Type monster who can take control of your opponent's monsters. References Category:Archetypes